Young Justice: Lantern's Embrace
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "She resolved herself to do this even if it cost her life. Who could have stopped that?" -OC- HIATUS/HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

_"Some answers won't come no matter how much you think." -Natalia (Tales of the Abyss)_

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**July 4, 12:00 EDT**

* * *

It was a nice day for a BBQ at Gotham City Central Park. Families were playing; friends were laughing, athletes trying to get fit. It was a nice day in all aspects till none other than Freeze decided to come cool people down.

One family; a father and his son and daughter watched in puzzlement as people ran by screaming in terror and ice freezing them alive. Turning their bewildered stares to the giant rock they were under as snowflakes began to fall they laid their eyes upon Freeze. The son quickly rushed to hug his father as he stared in fear.

"Enjoying family time?" Freeze asked in his gruff voice as he pulled the charging trigger for his freeze ray, "My family has other plans." As that was said he had frozen the family of three neither his expression never changing nor his tone. Sliding down the ice ramp he made of the family, Freeze was ready to charge his ray again until a baterang nailed it at the mouth causing him to jerk and stumble to the left, "Batman." Turning around ray at the ready, "I was wondering when you'd…" staring at the spot where there was no Batman, Freeze was momentarily confused…till laughter was heard.

"Hah, hah, hah!"

Looking around in a defensive stance ready to strike Freeze looked for the source of the laugh. Glancing up just in time for none other than the Boy Wonder—Robin to jump on his glass dome head piece and back flip off, falling with a bang to the grassy ground.

Robin who landed seconds before held a smirk as he threw two more shuriken (A/N: No idea but they were the Robin ones not the Baterang…I think.) which began to crack Freeze's head piece.

"Oh…Boy wonder." Pushing himself up into a standing position Freeze eyed the young side-kick, "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison?" reading his ray Freeze didn't sound amused at all, "Frankly I'm underwhelmed"

Staring a bit above Freeze, Robin held his left arm out in an impatient gesture as his right was on his hip, "Great. But I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"Kids…always in such a rush."

"Not talking to you. ~"

Turning around quickly, Freeze gazed up at the form of Batman who was coming down on him hard and fast with a punch that shattered the glass.

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**July 4, 09:01 PDT**

* * *

Atop the bridge which cars were riding peacefully it was nice until Jr. Came down hard creating an ice block where he stood, a car drove over it and went skidding off to the side. That car came to a halt causing a Beatle to slide to a halt as another nosedived next to it and rolled around.

"Ahahaha!" Jr. laughed in glee that is until five arrows landed in his ice and then one in his armored shoulder. They of course were beeping and had red lights flashing, turning his gaze to the one in his shoulder, Jr.'s eyes widened as it exploded causing him to stumble to the left which in turn blew up in his face due to his shield exploding, "Nngh!" placing a hand to his head to shake off the dizzy feeling he shot his gaze quick to the top and saw none other than Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Finally! I was wondering what a guy had to do for attention around here."

"Jr.'s doing this for attention?" Speedy let his arrow fly along with Green Arrows destroying some of the giant ice shards being sent their way. Running across the bridge and down the support wires as ice began to freeze the spots they were in Speedy continued, "I'm telling you now—this little distraction better not interfere."

Quickly making a shield that was instantly broken, Jr. threw an arm out sending more ice shards towards Speedy, "Hah!"

Speedy in turned did a flip mid air, took out an arrow and shot it towards the young ice villain which nailed him cleanly in the jaw.

"Ugh!" being sent flying down and out cold was how Jr ended up.

Arrow stood in front, foot propt up on an ice shard as he gave a hearty laugh, "Kid had a glass jaw."

"Hilarious." Speedy's tone was Impatient as he walked up to his mentor, "Can we go? Today's the day."

* * *

**PEARL HARBOR**

**July 4, 06:02 HST**

* * *

Atop one of the boats that made Pear Harbor's memorial were three people. One villain, a hero, and side-kick fighting on an ice covered vassal

Jumping down from the cannons was Aquaman who got frozen as soon as his feet hit the ship deck. Watching as his young apprentice jumped over head and dashed towards the ice maiden he began to break free from his little prison, "Don't tell me your note excited."

"Right now my king…I'm more focused on madam Tagra." (A/N: Okay I couldn't hear Kaldur well when he said the name cuz Mrs. Ice-queen had to be blasting ice D)diving over and pulling out his Atlantian weapons which formed maces from water he quickly used them to upper cut the villainess and knock her out cold.

Aquaman having walked up to Aqualad's side gazed at his student, "Well?"

"Yes, I'm excited. Today's the day."

* * *

**CENTRAL CITY**

**July 4, 11:03 CDT**

* * *

Flash and Kid Flash were currently running circles around Cold who was firing his ice gun at them as he robbed a jeweler store.

"Stealing heist? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliché for Captain Cold?"

"Come oooon! We don't have time for this" Impatient as always, Kid Flash placed his goggles over his eyes and darted towards cold, being fired at he got a bit of a cold shoulder as he twirled around and ended up in front of the ice villain stealing his gun which in turn left Flash open to deliver a high speed punch to Cold's face sending him sprawling down out cold.

"Calm down Kid."

"Oh please! You'll chat it up with the cops, bystanders, with Cold even! No! No way! Today's the day!"

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

* * *

Hal Jordan was currently standing inside the Hall of Justice with his own student who he had to train on missions with, today would be the first day young Yulia a new member to the Green Lantern order would meet the others, "So how you feeling?"

Yulia who was currently wearing the standard Green Lantern cat suit but no mask of course brushed her magenta colored locks behind her pointed ears, her baby blue eyes ignoring the flashing cameras from tourists, "Nervous of course. It is not every day I meet so many people…"

Giving a cheerful laugh, Hal ruffled her hair and gave a grin, "Hey nothing to worry about. I'm sure they will be happy to have such a pretty elf by their side!"

Giving a small sigh and a dry look at her mentor, Yulia crossed her arms, "Stop spending time with, Flash."

"Can't promise…now go on out and meet them, I gotta go meet Black Canary."

Yulia stared after Hal before she gave a huff, letting her body glow a light green she quickly began to fly towards the hero's and their side-kicks, arriving just as Flash and Kid Flash did if not a few seconds behind them.

"Aw man! I knew we'd be the last ones here!"

Flash glanced at Kid amused before he caught sight of Yulia, "Well if it isn't, Yulia!"

That caught the boy's attention as they turned to face the girl before them.

"Dude…you see what I see?" Kid quickly whispered to Robin as he gazed at the girl clad in black and green.

"Yeah…I'm seeing it alright." Robin replied as he eyed the girl.

Batman stepped up arms crossed, "Hal left already?"

"Yeah something about meeting Black Canary." Hearing a small groan, Yulia glanced towards Green Arrow amused, "Anyways…my name is Yulia. I'm one of the newer Green Lantern guardians and …currently being taught by Hal Jordon." Landing with her heeled boots giving a slight clink she held her hand out to Robin first, "You are Robin, right?"

Robin gave a slight grin as he took her hand, "Yeah, that's me—oh you must be the elf that Batman spoke about—er…I didn't mean anything by that!"

Yulia only ruffled his hair in response eliciting a small hey from the Boy Wonder, "I know." Turning to Kid Flash she shook his hand firmly, "Kid Flash right?"

"Yeah that is my title my lovely, lady." Before Kid could place a kiss on Yulia's hand he came face to face with a green fist, "Waugh!" jumping back he stared wide-eyed.

"Oh drat I could of smacked him." The tone was teasing but her gaze was serious as she let her ring's power die down.

Robin was sniggering, "Dude she so was going to hit you!"

As Robin and Kid Flash began to bicker, Aqualad and Speedy came up to introduce themselves.

"We may not be in the Hall yet but I would like to introduce myself—I am Aqualad, Ms. Yulia."

"Whoa a gentleman nice change…nice to meet you."

"Speedy."

"Not so friendly huh…hot shot."

"Oh I can be friendly. Just not with a person I just met."

"Hm well good thing we will be spending time together."

"Dude! Speedy is flirting with her!"

"What? I am not Kid!"

"Hah, hah!"

"You three should stop."

Yulia glanced at Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green arrow with an apologetic smile; "Sorry…" the responses she got were three sighs and one laugh curtsey of Flash. Yulia knew then and there that this was going to be interesting…well more so an interesting learning experience.

* * *

**A/N**

So this was apparently on my lap top and I'm now putting it up once more. Not sure when this will be seen because for some reason my...fanfictions aren't appearing. It makes me sad and upset. Hope that glitch is fixed soon! Anyways...I don't have a picture of Yulia anymore so I'll have to re-draw it and post it up on my new DeviantART account **AomineMadoka**.

Yulia's relationship(s):

Aqualad Best Male Friend

Speed Rival/Friend

Robin Little Brother

Kid Partner in Crime

These relations will change over time mind you but for now that is how it will seem. Aqualad will always stay the best buddy mind you (I like saying that!) so here we go! R&R please!

...By the way it's sad I can not prove I was the first one to make a Green Lantern OC for this series. -Dabs at eye with napkin- ah well. For those who have read this last year when it was first posted you all will know at least! mean I really don't care either way just dislike when people are rude about it when they y'know ask that kinda stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"And my other goal is to make you youngsters crazy before I reach 40." -Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss)_

* * *

"Is that Batman?"

"Oh! I see Flash and Flash Junior!"

"He's names Speedy. Duh!"

"No Speedy's, Green Arrow's side kick."

"Well that makes no sense."

"Oh! Who is that girl?"

"The outfit is a Green Lantern!"

"Wow pretty cute!"

Yulia blinked a bit as she walked to on the right side of Robin and to the left of Speedy, arms crossed under her chest. These people sure were odd. Also it was amusing to see the annoyed look on Kid's face when they kept getting his name wrong, "How cute…you're a little junior."

"Dude! Not funny!" Kid glowered at the elf over Robin's head before he gave a goofy smile, "But I'll let it slide since you are a cutie."

"Creepy on so many levels."

Flash couldn't help but chuckle behind the five teens, "Hah…Hal was right she would be interesting, huh?"

Batman only gave a small ever so small sigh. He agreed on the fact she would be useful…now he was wondering if this was a good idea. She may be a full member of the Lantern order from what Hal has said but she still needed to be paired up with Robin and the others. A small upturn of the lips was the response he gave to Flash.

"Whoa…did Bats just smile?"

"What was that?"

"Arrow, Bats smiled."

"Well…I'll be." With that, Arrow walked up behind Speedy, "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

"Born that way."

"I'm glad we are all here." Letting his blue eyes slide to Yulia he gave a kind smile, "Also to have a new friend in our midsts."

"Have all four side-kicks ever been in the same place at once at the same time?"

"Don't. Call us side-kicks. Not after today."

Yulia glanced at Speedy as she gave a small tilt of her head. This guy was gonna be pretty childish it seems. She knew from what Hal said these guys wouldn't go to the Watch Tower…well she had to since she flew in from space with Diana—er Wonder woman. Right superhero mode you gotta use the superhero names! …How annoying….

"Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little over-whelmed."

Robin turned to face Kid his tone a bit exasperated, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just….whelmed?"

"You will see why in a moment." Yulia let herself light up as she quickly flew over the boy's heads, giving a ruffle to Robin and Kid. Arriving in she flew above all their heads as she motioned to the statue of the League's original founders. Aqualad, Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, and Martian Man Hunter.

Robin stared up at them bit bewildered and in slight awe, "Oh…maybe that's why." Stopping in front of an Authorized Personnel door he gave a quick glance t the floating girl who in turn gave a small smile as she landed next to him just as the doors opened to show Red Tornado and Martian Man Hunter.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Yulia…welcome."

As soon as Martian Man Hunter turned around and began to walk in, Robin and Kid gave each other fist bumps with a grin, while Speedy and Kaldur simply gave a smirk and a smile respectively. Yulia just stared in amazement…she has never seen someone with such a shiny green head!

"You know have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library."

"Make yourselves at home." Flash held his arms out wide with a grin at the four boys and one girl.

Glancing to the side at Speedy as he was the only one standing she nudged him as Batman began to speak to the others, "Hey…I know what you are thinking but…don't go acting like a child…if you disagree go out with more you know…grace to save yourself respect."

Speedy in turned just narrowed his eyes at her only to notice they were the same height of 5'7. (A/N: Wait is Speedy 5'7? I think it was that or 5'8…oops…oh well!) So she knew the truth as well? Save grace? Childish? Hmpf like hell he was! As soon as Batman finished and they were scanned he spoke out, "That's it? You promised us a real look inside." Having walked up to the adults, Speedy crossed his arms, "Not a glorified backstage pass."

Yulia simply gave a sigh, left hand to hip as her right hand used the middle finger and index to touch her forehead at the stupidity. Boys were morons no matter what galaxy, planet, sky, ocean, or land. Honestly.

"It's a first step." Aquaman began as he gazed at Speedy, "You have been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" voice annoyed and full of sarcasm, Speedy motioned up to the glass window of tourists staring down at them, "Who _**cares**_which side of the glass we're on." He made sure to stress the cares of course since he sure as hell cared.

"Roy." Arrow started as he walked towards Speedy, "You just need to be patient."

"What I _**need **_is respect." Turning around, Speedy expressed his annoyance to Kid, Robin, and Aqualad his arms spread, "They are treating us like kids! Worse like side-kicks! We deserve better than this."

In return the three remaining boys exchanged puzzled looks before glancing back at him.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? _**WHY?**_" throwing his hand down to show his anger he glared at the others, "Today was supposed to be _**thee**_day! Step one of being full-fledged members of the league!"

"Well…sure. But I thought step one is a tour of the HQ."

Speedy stared at Kid like he was stupid, "Sure! Except the hall isn't the Leagues real HQ. I bet they haven't even told you it's just a false front for tourists"

As Speedy ranted, Arrow exchanged looks with Aquaman. Looks like the others didn't have the same idea as him.

"And a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleport tubes to the real thing—an orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower."

Green Arrow glanced back at Batman who in returned crossed his arms, "I know…I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception." His smile was returned by narrowed eyes and Batman's lips narrowed. Yikes. "Or not…" his own smile vanished.

"You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down."

Yulia was getting pretty tired of this. This Speedy guy was acting like a spoiled child. You want respect act like you deserve it…don't throw a tantrum!

"Or…"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not _**your son**_! I'm not even his!" a glare of anger was sent at Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner…but not anymore." As he said that he threw his hat to the ground and bean to walk out, "Guess their right about you three…you're not ready."

That was it thrusting her fist out and creating a larger version of it she slammed it into Speedy's back causing him to fly out as the auto doors opened, "You aren't ready! Stop acting like a spoiled child! I do not care if you dislike me now or anyone else does—do not act like you deserve respect when you clearly show you act like a spoiled child when you do not get what you want. If you were like this on the Guardian planet it would not be pretty." Pointing at him, anger in her eyes Yulia held the look of a woman no man wants to back talk to in fear of losing a precious piece of their selves, "Do grow up." And like that the doors closed, turning to face the shocked faces of Kid, Robin, and Aqualad she glared, "…Got a problem with me?"

"Dude…even if that was harsh it was hot…" Kid whispered to Robin. Sure she was out of line smacking Speedy out and all but at the back of his heart he knew she was right.

Batman could only shake his head a bit. This girl had a bit of a temper when it came to respecting elders and what not…well the Green Lantern order was strict. Suddenly a transmission came in causing everyone to gaze at the screen.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions of Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity…" before he could finish Batman was cut off by another transmission.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer of Water is using the amulet of Vartan to block out the sun. Requesting full league response." (AN: Anyone hear Cleary what he said cuz I think I got that wrong Dx!)

"Superman."

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"All members report to Zatara's coordinates Batman out." Turning Batman faced the three boys, noticing Yulia stood back, "Stay put."

"What? Why?"

"This is a league mission."

"You're not trained-"

"Since when?"

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team."

"But for now…stay put. Yulia."

Yulia glanced up at Batman as she felt his stare along with the others, "Yes…?"

"You may be a full fledged Green Lantern but-"

"I know my place. I am not ready to work with all of you…you all have your own battle sync."

"See? Act like Yulia. Later."

Green Arrow glanced at Martian Man Hunter, "Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

"Indeed."

With that the doors closed behind Red Tornado, leaving the four teens alone.

Yulia placed her right hand onto her left forearm and gripped it looking to the side. She was sure her new teammates would dislike her now after what happened. It also didn't help for Batman and Flash to say such things…but…maybe…she should break the rules for once…she wasn't on the Green Lantern planet anymore after all…

"When…we are ready?" Kid turned to face Robin angry, "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like side-kicks?" thrusting his hands up into the air than down to show his feelings he turned to Aqualad.

"My mentor…my king. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with basics." Kid stared as he motioned his arms into the air, "They got a secret HQ in _**space!**_"

"What else are they not telling us…?"

"I have a better question…why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

At that Kid and Aqualad looked to the side.

"You three know what it calls for to be respected in return."

That caught the boys' attention as they turned towards Yulia.

Walking over to them, brushing her hair from her face as she gave a small smirk, "But the question you should ask is this; what is Project Cadmus and why was Batman suspicious of it."

Aqualad gazed at Yulia before a small smile started to form, "Yes what is…Project Cadmus."

Robin in return gave a sly smile, "Don't know…but I can find out."

"Hacking the system?"

"Heh…yup hacking the system."

"Access denied."

"Heh….wanna bet?"

"Whoa…how are you…doing that?"

"Same system as the Bat Cave." With a push of a button Robin smirked at his victory.

"Access Granted."

Yulia leaned against Kid causing him to whip his head at her, "Now I see why Hal said he was a Boy Wonder."

"No kidding…hey about before…I was kinda angry but now I sorta see where you and Speedy were coming from."

Glancing at Kid, Yulia gave a smile, "Guess you can act your age of 15 every now and then, huh?"

"Hey!"

Robin then began to speak about what was shown, "Alright Project Cadmus. Genetics project here in D.C. that's all there is." Turning to Aqualad and Kid he grinned a hand on his hip, "If Batman is suspicious like he himself and Yulia pointed out…maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do? That would be poetic justice." Aqualad commented as he gazed down at the smaller boys. It seems this was also a good idea to turn their spirits around…he would have to talk with Yulia later about her ideas. It seems she might get too used to the thinking of Robin and Kid.

"Hey their all about justice."

"But they said stay put."

"For the blocking out the sun mission—not this!"

"Wait are you going to Cadmus? 'Cuz if you're going I'm going!" Kid spoke as he placed a hand to Robin's shoulder as they shared a look before turning back to grin at Aqualad.

"Just like that? We are a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date."

The response Aqualad gave next was a smirk as he let his gaze wander to Yulia, "What of you?"

"I'll be going…you boys needed a female around anyways." With a smile she gave a clap and a tilt of her head, "So let's go kick some ass and prove ourselves!"

The boys blinked before they shared a laugh causing Yulia to look bewildered.

"W-what?"

"Girls really are scary man! She was just all about rules a moment before and smacked Speedy!"

"Hah, hah…man more so scary when the girl has superpowers!"

"K-Kid…Robin we should not laugh—it is rude."

"Oh I'll show you rude!" with that she dove at the boys, whirling around as they rushed out laughing—more so Kid and Robin, "You two are dead meat! Come here! I'll make pancakes out of you with my frying pan!" making a large frying pan with her ring she flew after them.

Aqualad could only chuckle as he rushed out after them…seems this was going to be interesting if not hectic and odd.

* * *

**A/N**

****Again this is back now. Hope it does well...since it isn't the first Green Lantern OC fic now in Young Justice category anymore since it hasn't been up since last day one came out what can I do but hope it gets popular again.

Well Plz R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"When you fall, get right back up." -Aigis (Persona 3 FES)_

* * *

The four teens quickly made their way to Cadmus. To speed things up of course Yulia was flying with Robin and Aqualad on a green platform as Kid rushed ahead. Things were bit interesting already from the one fire truck and three paramedics. Screams could be heard along with a megaphone.

"Help!"

"Get us down!"

"Stay put! We will get you out!"

As the fireman said that an explosion went off inside the building causing the two researchers to go flying out. But at that moment Kid was quickly running, up the wall and grabbing the two he was able to throw them onto the roof only for him to slip and grab hold of the open if not broken window ledge.

"It's what's his name—Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" glancing down as he yelled that Kid then looked up and to the side, "Why is that so hard?"

"So smooth." Robin spoke as he came to a stop after he was set to the ground with Aqualad, an amused smile on his face.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" tilting his head down a bit, Aqualad looked serious, "We need a plan we-"

Tapping his shoulder as she stood next to him, Yulia gave a sigh, "Aqualad."

As if noticing what her tap meant, he quickly cast his gaze around, "Robin?"

"Heh, heh, hah, hah!"

Yulia held a blank expression as Aqualad turned where the laughter was coming from, both watched as Robin ran across the top of the fire truck, shot his rope to attach to the fire truck's hanging (A/N: Whatever the ladder box is called…), swung like a gymnast and landed in the window and helped Kid up and inside.

"…Oddly enough I want to clap like my favorite earth game Character Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia movie." Yulia spoke with a serious expression as she mentally laughed at Aqualad's dead panned expression he gave her, "What?"

"Honestly…" dashing off he ran to the firemen who were holding the hose, "I need to borrow that." Unlatching his Atlantian weapons from his back and pointing it towards the flowing water, his tattoos glowed as the weapons began to suck the water in.

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

Motioning he made a water tornado ladder and rose to the top where the researchers were looking dead serious, green eyes narrowing, "Step aboard; now."

The two jumped on, lost their balance for a moment before grabbing onto Aqualad and kneeing down a bit as.

Stopping the flow for a moment he hopped off at the ledge into the window and continued to lower the men down to the ground, taking water into the weapon and putting them back onto his back, "Yulia!"

Giving a small sigh and shake of her head, she took to the air landing inside raising an eyebrow at Kid and Robin who both were going through files and the computer as Aqualad looked a bit peeved. Honestly boys…

"Appreciate the help."

"You handled it. Besides we're here to investigate, remember?"

"_Come."_

Snapping her head up in a bit of alarm as she heard a voice, Yulia looked around. Green Lanterns were used to using mental abilities and having strong minds to use their power so she was pretty sure she heard a voice. Quickly trotting out of the room she saw something standing in front of the elevator, "Ah…"

Aqualad followed her, "Yulia?" Turning as he heard a bing he saw what the magenta haired girl was looking at. Some sort of horned creature getting into an elevator, "There was something in the…" starting off a bit he only stopped when Yulia grabbed his wrist and Kid came out.

"The elevators should be locked down."

Robin rushed out only to bump into Kid and gazed the same way the others were before rushing to it, "This is wrong." Taping his wrist and turning on his wrist pc which in turn caused a holographic screen appear; typing on the keyboard he read the information quickly, "Thought so…"

"Thought what?" Peering over his shoulder curious as she was about earthling knowledge and what this young genius could do—what the…the hell was he reading? What kinda brain did this kid have?

Kid couldn't help bit chuckle at her expression. He was the same way with Robin's smarts at first but hey—he got used to it cuz he is just that awesome.

"This is a high speed express elevator." A small scoff, "It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what Yulia and myself saw." Walking to it Aqualad forced the doors open, "Nngh…Rargh!" blinking a bit as he saw how far it was he didn't even have to move as Robin went under his arm.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Unhooking his rope gun he shot it at the top before jumping off and falling at a high speed.

"Here we go~" With a wink, the young elf girl jumped down free falling not bothering to turn her ring on yet.

"Yulia!" Aqualad grabbed hold the rope and quickly descended as well. What was she thinking? She would end up twirling around and going head first!

Kid stared bewildered before following, "Dude! That chick must have multiple personalities or something!"

* * *

Twenty six floors down Robin came to a stop, "I'm at the end of my rope—what the-?" reaching out he tugged Yulia to himself, "What were you thinking…?"

Yulia blinked a bit, forcing the light flush away as she cleared her throat, "Free fall?" why were they spazzing? She could fly-levitate...whatever it is the Green Lanterns do. She should of paid more attention during that class...lesson.

Robin gave a sigh and held onto her, swinging towards the small ledge of Sub Level 26,  
"Jeez…." Letting her go he watched as she moved off the ledge to make room for Aqualad and Kid, her body glowing again. With a roll of his eyes he sat down one leg hanging off as he began to hack the door.

Aqualad quickly turned to Yulia, "Do not do such things that could endanger yourself!"

"Yeah! You gave us a heart attack!"

"Eh? But that is how things are down…back—what?"

"Bypassing security and….now!"

Aqualad quickly opened the doors, Kid to his left and Robin to his right…Yulia simply flew out over their heads and gazed around.

"Welcome to project Cadmus." Robin's tone was a bit bland as they stared at the large hallways.

Kid then took off swiftly just as Yulia grabbed onto him dragging her to a smirk on his face.

"Kid wait—what the…" Aqualad stared at the shocked expression Yulia wore.

"She looks like a rag doll…pft…"

Aqualad could only sigh and let his shoulders sag a bit. This team was really a motley crew. It didn't help that Yulia seemed to be a magnet for being dragged into things like this. Well…so was he.

Giant thuds and the ground shook.

Kid was alarmed as he skidded to a stop, reaching back and grabbing Yulia and tugging her to his chest instead as they both slid, "Gah!"

"Ah!" alarmed and clutching to him, she looked up as the giant monsters that walked like a gorilla went over them. Yeah this was so not good, with a small yelp as Kid rolled and now he was on the bottom with her over her, she decided to comment on the creatures instead "…I take it…this isn't normal."

"Whoa…" Kid stared in a bit of alarm before he grabbed Yulia and sped to the side next to Aqualad and Robin.

Yulia really to stunned to move out of Kid's grasp stared along with them, "…They look like something out of a video game." It was then she noticed a big one look over, then back ahead, roar and the small one atop its head stare at them and its horns glow red, 'Ah? That was…'

Aqualad stared as his shoulders sagged a bit more, "No…" his voice became slightly more husky as his green eyes didn't budge from the end of the monster line, "Nothing going on here." Seriously what in the world have they gotten themselves into…?

Glancing up Yulia came nose to nose with Kid—well more so she did when she tilted her head down since she was a bit taller. The two instantly turned red and jerked apart looking away from each other.

"S-sorry!"

"N-no it is fine…you saved me."

Robin glanced at the two and gave a small frown. Maybe he would take the advice from his pen pal sunndayz56, and if he finds a girl who interests him go after her—whoa what? An odd expression was now on his face as he tried to processes what he had just thought.

Hand to her cheek Yulia peeked back at Kid, 'This is like an episode of Happy Stab! Where Kurosaki Mafuyu ended up being saved by the captain of the track and field team!'

Kid shook his head a bit. Yeah she wasn't a girl he was going to go for. Sure tease her…but he already had a feeling his best bro Robin might dig the girl…from the glare he was getting. Yikes.

Aqualad placed a hand to his head, the other on his hip as he let out a small sigh. What is next? An Accidental kiss? Or fights with one of those monsters—or one just in general, "Let us continue on."

"Yeah…"

"Sure thing."

"…'kay…"

Oh yes…what in the world have they gotten themselves into. Aqualad sighed as he watched Kid, Robin, and Yulia walk ahead. This was going to be a very long night—it better be worth it.

* * *

**A/N**

****This chapter I remember writing after someone asked me for some Robin / OC moments lol. Still don't have a couple in mind. just want to work through the fic y'know? Well here is chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Line Breakers (Trying my hand at a different approach.)_  
**

* * *

_"I have complete faith, in your ability to make things worse!" -Anders (DragonAge II- Mark of the Assassin)  
_

* * *

Down in one of the many underground labs a scientist was working on a top secret project known as: Project Blockbuster. Many creatures were in tubes as if slowly growing or being in a stasis. Currently the scientist was carefully applying a certain liquid into a tube filled with a crystal, but slowly it began to melt into a glowing blue liquid.

Beeping was heard as an alert as the mechanical doors opened and in came none other than Guardian a hero, "Doctor. Dezmenth." (A/N: Did I get that wack-o's name right? Lol)

"Tell me, Guardian." Dezmenth began as he held the tube of liquid up in order to examine it, "What part of "No interruptions." Did you not understand?" as he spoke he opened Project BlockBuster 13 to place the tube in with the rest.

"A Gnome reported on sub-level six, about four intruders."

"Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

Guardian who had his hands on his hips dipped his bed as he said slowly, "Nooo…"

"Then the Gnome's confused. Whatever might occur in our foe lab above ground the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C." Turning around to peer into his microscope he stopped speaking.

"My job to keep it that way."

"Fine. Take a squad."

"Might I recommend, Guardian leave his Gnome behind." Walking into the room arms crossed in small of back was a different Gnome of sorts, tall, blue, in a long white robe dress of sorts he stared at Guardian and the small Gnome. (A/N: He reminds me of a wise old Chinese man who lives on my street. His granddaughter made the comparison and I went omg he does. ) "If violence should occur…"

"The little guy might be in my way."

As fast as lighting the doctor turned around fast, "NO." thinking quickly he began to speak, "The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns." Touching the Gnome by him, the little Gnome's horns glowed red as did the one on Guardian's shoulder.

Eyes going wide, dilated and blank Guardian spoke, "I need my Gnome with me at all times." With that said he turned, bowed to the doctor and walked out.

* * *

_**With our young heroes...**_

* * *

Back with the young hero's Robin had just hacked another high security door, "Okay…I'm officially whelmed."

"What is with him and that whelmed thing…?" Yulia whispered under her breath as she floated above the boys, arms crossed under her chest as she looked around, "…This reminds me of planet Zarin." A shudder ran through her as she remembered being shocked by giant, blue caterpillars. God that was wrong. (A/N: Totally just made that planet thing up lol…if its real dang O_O)

The room was full of spider like creatures that were generating electricity. Tall shelves with all the rows filled to the brim.

Kid began to walk as he looked at the creatures, "This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Turning around he looked at Aqualad for a moment before the other side of the room, "The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. It generates its own power with these…things."

A small snort was heard as Yulia covered her mouth looking away from Kid who gave her a glare.

Turning back to the creatures incased Kid placed his hands on his hips, "Must be what they are bred for."

"Well the name is a clue." Yulia landed down next to Aqualad her heels giving a slight clink sound as she leaned against the Atlantian.

"Yulia is correct. The Cadmus of myth created new life by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth." Aqualad nodded to Yulia before he turned his gaze back to Kid just as Robin walked up to his other side.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Turning Robin walked to a small terminal and began to hack it, "They call them…. "Gnomorphs."" On the screen different versions of the Gnomes appeared, 0777, 0707, 0424, "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws…..these are living weapons!"

"Their engineering an army." Turning to look at Robin, Kid was curious and serious, "But…for who?"

Yulia only gave a blank gaze at the three males. They were living weapons in a way themselves. Superpowers and getting to travel galaxies and worlds…was she the only one who thought that way?

"Wait there's something else…" scanning it Robin frowned a bit, "Project Kr." Poking a bit he gave a small growl, "Argh…the file is triple encrypted. I can't…"

"Don't move!"

The four turned as they heard a voice.

"Wait…Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? Huh? Who are you?" Guardian blinked at Yulia who held one arm behind her back as the other gave a wave. (A/N: Think Starfire from teen titans lol)

Robin smirked a bit, "Heh at least he got your name right." Looking back at the download time of Project Kr, Robin hoped they can stall a bit longer.

"I know you…Guardian a hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League and figure it out."

"You think? The league is going to approve of you breeding weapons?"

Yulia watched for a bit inspecting the scene before she looked at the Gnomes with Guardian, "…Huh…" ears twitching a bit, her gaze slide to the right as she heard a voice whisper into her mind, 'I see…guess I'll go ahead.'

"Weapons? What do you-….What have I…." Guardian's eyes became dilated once more as he placed a hand to his helmet, "Ugh….my head…" looking up he changed, "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Yulia quickly was covered in a green aura once more before she flew up high into the air and gave an eye smile, "You boys handle this! I'll find us a quick way out!" with that she flew over head and out the doors Guardian came through.

"Wait—what? Yulia!" Kid yelped as he backed up a bit.

Robin moving swiftly threw down a smoke bomb, shooting his grappling gun up that had a magnet he took off after Yulia.

Kid jerked back from the claws that were swiping at him, side step, jump, run onto wall and kick off he punched to Gnomes in the face before a third and vanished into the smoke.

Aqualad had just stumbled out, throwing one off his head and kicking another before he was rammed into by Guardian.

Out in the halls Yulia flew around a corner waving Robin over, "Robin! Here!"

"Heh nice find—wait where are you going?" Robin turned back to Yulia who was about ready to take off.

"Back. You hack the system." With that she took off towards the fighting.

* * *

_**Young Heroes are always in such a rush...**_

* * *

Hand to hand combat between Guardian and Aqualad was almost even, being bashed back into the grid system of the electronic room Aqualad had no choice but to use his Atlantian markings to send an electric shock into guardian and push him back the Gnome flying off.

Rushing out first was Kid, then Aqualad.

"What? Yulia?" Aqualad blinked a she flew right at him and lifted him up, "Ah!"

"Sorry! But you are kind of slow!" putting him down next to Kid who stared at Robin hack the elevator, "Way to be a team player, Rob!"

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin's response was accompanied by a cheeky grin, "'sides Yulia went back."

Just then the elevator opened Robin and Kid jumping in turned to see Aqualad running with his hand firmly clasped around Yulia's wrist as they were being chased, "Get ready!"

"Ready for what—whoa!" thrown into the elevator she was caught by Robin, "Eh?"

Robin for the most part now had a face full of chest and his arms out stretched, fingers twitching he had no idea what to do, "Ack?"

Sitting up Aqualad turned to see the doors close just in time as the Gnomes hit it with a painful bang. Turning he gave a blank stare at the scene before him.

"Dude! Robin!" Kid stared wide-eyed and slack jawed as he pointed shakily.

Yulia jerked away wide-eyed her earrings making a chime sound, "Ah…sorry boy wonder."

Robin just cleared his throat behind a gloved hand, "No problem." A quick thought passed him. So they were almost like personal air bags.

"We're heading down?"

Everyone was broken out of the awkward by Aqualad.

"Dude!" looking at Robin, shoulders bit slumped Kid pointed up, "Out is up."

"Excuse me? Project Kr it's down on sub-level 52."

"This is out of control." Removing his hand from his head, Aqualad turned slightly to face the three, "Perhaps….perhaps we should contact the league."

Just as he finished they arrived on sub-level 52.

The four got into a stance as the doors opened to see…a very fleshy hallway.

Yulia's face went blank as a sheet of printing paper, "I have seen many odd and disgusting things …but this almost beats the second."

Kid spared her a glance, "Dude…I'm kind of scared to ask what tops this…"

"Trust me…don't ask." The look of haunting remembrance was enough to make the three boys inch away slightly and wonder what happened to the poor Elvin girl.

* * *

**A/N**

****So I fail at finding grammar errors still and so does my 2007 microsoft word home and student. So if you see any let me know! Thanks to those who reviewed so far and to those who have alerted and Favorited.

I have noticed a lot of people rather alert as well as favorite now a days. I'm greatfull to know people want to come back but it is a bit sad when I can't get feed back. But hey beggers can not be choosers right? ...I bet I got that wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"We have waffles." -Raven _(Teen Titans)

* * *

With that Robin was the first to run out, in turn it caused Kid to look towards Aqualad his hand on Yulia's shoulder, "Well we are already here." With that he tried to ease the still lightly freaked out Guardian before he ran off.

Aqualad's shoulders slumped a bit as did his head as he gave a closed eyed sigh, "Haaah…." He turned towards the elfin girl. "What of you?"

"I agree this is out of hand." One arm crossed under her chest the other brought up as she bit her gloved thumb a troubled look in her eyes, "I have a feeling our fates will change-…Aqualad what are the chances that Batman will be seriously mad?"

"Very high chances, Yulia." Aqualad glanced at her and gave a small nod, "Let us catch up."

"I better be treated to pizza after-….ah….you go on ahead." Yulia gave a small nod to Aqualad who gave a quizzical stare before he took off, "Hey you come on out already, Raven."

Melding through the metal of the elevator a gray skinned girl came out to stand by the young Guardian gaze blank, "This is pointless. Why did you ask me to come?"

"Well you were going to join me right?" Turning she gave a small smile towards her friend the only other person she could really connect with.

Raven and Yulia flew towards the others landing softly behind them.

"Which way?"

"Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?"

"I'd go with two."

Kid, Aqualad, and Robin whirled around to stare at the cloaked girl with wide-eyes before they looked at Yulia.

"My friend, Raven." Yulia gave a sly smile as she nudged Kid, "Careful she hates morons."

"Oh hardy, har, har."

"Halt!"

They all jumped at the voice turning to see the creature from before use telekinesis to throw exploding barrels at them. The boys took off quickly but Yulia and Raven gazed at the creature before taking after the boys.

"They are headed for project Kr." The creature spoke to Guardian and the other gnomes.

Coming out of project Kr was a women she gave a cry of shock as kid made her fall over. Sitting up he saw the door closing.

"Azarath...mentrion…ZINTHOS!" Raven's eyes glowed black as she hot her hand out a metal casing holding the door open.

"Hurry!" Kid jumped in waving at the two, closely followed by Robin as Yulia zoomed in over head as well as Raven.

Aqualad turned as Ravens spell died on the container to stare at the oncoming Gnomes and Guardian, "Hah!" he kicked the carton and the door slammed shut as Robin engaged the emergency lock. (A/N: What is that thing? Lol)

"I disabled the door. We're safe."

"For now."

Robin gave Raven a dry look, "Well isn't someone cheerful."

"Wait till you see our friend." Yulia spoke with a small chuckle behind her hand as Raven rolled her eyes and gave a scoff.

Aqualad frowned as he looked around, "We are trapped."

Kid stood in front of a terminal, "Uh guys…you might want to take a look at this." With that Kid turned on the lights in the center of the room was a capsule, "Whoa…"

Inside was a young male who was the splitting image of Superman fast asleep in a glowing white spandex with three little Gnomes above him.

"…Whoa…" Yulia was stricken as she stared at the young man who was fast asleep hands clasped and hearts flying around her.

Even Raven was a bit stricken but shook her head grabbing Yulia by her ear, "Down."

"Eek!"

Aqualad, Kid, and Robin could only stare blankly at the girls before shaking their head. Well now they knew: Yulia was easily distracted by guys. This was going to get more chaotic.

"Wait a….guys where did that Raven girl come from?"

"I do not know, Robin."

"Dude…if she was here the WHOLE time that is…creepy."

* * *

**A/N**

****I remember the reviews I got for this. I asked if it should be Starfire or Beast Boy to be brought in and it seems Beast Boy IS in Young Justice for season two that is. Hah, hah. So now it's more like should it be Wildfire or Starfire. Wildfire being Starfire's little brother-look it up. If not who else should it be?

Well hope this chapter was okay. I checked over and if I missed some stuff to edit...lemme know!


	6. Chapter 6 is a Note

This fan fiction is **Discontinued** or on **Hold.**

It might be due to real life or writers block, or I just can't seem to want to update this fan fiction. Though this Author Note will be on the fic(s) that are indeed on Hold or Discontinued. If it continues in the future and still interested and you read I thank you for being loyal.


End file.
